


Don't You Cry

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summertime, and for Kurt the living is anything but easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 171. Prompt from [The Safe Haven Tearoom](http://teaandsafehaven.livejournal.com/1653.html). Weekly theme-Summer. Unbeta'd.

Mercedes was going to kill him.

Unless of course he killed himself first, or went to jail for killing anyone responsible for deciding that the Lima Community Theater’s Porgy and Bess should have colorblind casting. Kurt had suspected that he and Rachel might be cast in the title roles. Falling in love with her? That was a shock.

How could he hurt so many people? Blaine, Finn, even poor confused Karofsky, but no one more than Mercedes, who’d ended up with the plum role of Sportin’ Life.

It _was_ going to be an amazing show.

Assuming he actually survived it.


End file.
